Señortita Lopez
by JuliettedeSade
Summary: Rachel is struggling with Spanish and her teacher step in to help.
1. Chapter 1

"Señorita Berry!" The teacher voice got Rachel back to reality. "Pay more attention to the class and less to your dreams."

"Pardon." She tried to sound apologetic.

"Es perdón. Pardon es francés."

"It's boring. That's what it is."

"Estoy escuchando!"

The rest of the class took millenniums to end, according to a certain brunette star. But at least it is the last one. Now only Glee Club.

Mr. Shue said that it would be classic rock week. That was the first time she didn't have something planned. Classic rock wasn't really her style, so it got her by surprise. But she would study and get more versatile, therefore, stronger.

When Rachel got home, Hiram welcomed her and said to wear something nice because they would a have a guest. Later, LeRoy arrived and helped the husband with the final touches.

The bell rang and Rachel went to pick it up. When she opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Señorita Lopez? What are you doing here?"

"Your parents invited me for dinner."

"You're the guest?"

"Creo que sí."

"Oh, no! No Spanish here! Hebrew, tops!"

"האם אני יכול לבוא?" *Can I come in?*

".כן" *Yes.* Rachel looked astonished. "You speak Hebrew?"

"I've teached on a private Jewish school. And I was engaged to a Jew once, so his family made learn."

"I thought you were a lesbian."

"My engage ended because I found out about my sexuality. And all that was very bully-ish of you!"

"Forgive my daughter." A kind tall skinny man showed up. "I'm Hiram. My husband will be here in a minute."

"I'm already here and I'm LeRoy."

"Santana. It's very nice to meet you."

" My Spanish teacher, daddy? When you said guest, I was expecting someone like Barbara."

"Rachel." The taller man reprehended. "I'm sorry again. Let's eat?"

"Please!" They sat and served themselves.

"So, what did you wanna talk to us about?"

"Rachel." The girl jumped in her sit. "Rachel's grades, more specifically." The brunette rolled her eyes. "Rachel's Spanish is terrible. Duo to that, I'm not sure if she will be able to graduate."

"What? Just because of Spanish? That is not fair!" Rachel protested.

"And that is why I'm here." She said calmly. "Even though you never really paid attention to any of my classes, I'll help you. I wanted to ask your fathers permission to give you private tutoring in my house. It will be a place distraction-free for you."

"Well, what do you think, honey?"

"I think Rachel should do it. She needs to graduate."

"What? How are ok with it? What if I'm a great student and she is just using this as an excuse to get me into her bed?"

"Rachel! This is too far. And besides, we've seen your grades. We know Ms. Santana is right."

"Rachel, I'm your teacher and I'm professional. And I don't like when my morals are questioned."

"I'm sorry. But don't really need Spanish to get in Broadway as Fanny. Brice, Fanny Brice. She is a…"

"I know who she is."

"Rachel, you are taking these classes." LeRoy tried to put an end. "And I think you should go to your room. Now."

"Fine." The girl got up and marched to the room, shutting the door loudly.

A few minutes later, Santana showed up.

"What do you want?"

"I forgot to tell you that I talked to Will, and he agreed to give you a special project. Your last Glee song has to be in Spanish."

"You are ruining even Glee Club?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to get you interested. Well, good night, señorita Berry."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel definitely would not take that whole Spanish torture thing for much longer. She needed to find a way to get this over with and fast.

"Rach?" The girl jumped at the touch. "Are you okay? You're doing that strange face again."

"Hi, Puck! You wouldn't know a way to pass Spanish without the torture, would you?"

"Failing Spanish?"

"Yeah. Ms. Lopez even went to my house to get my dads to put me in private classes with her!" The star snorted.

"This is perfect!"

"What? I know you probably have some kind of pervert sex dream about her, but she doesn't even…"

"Exactly!" The Jewish boy interrupted. "She likes girls and you are one!"

"Genius!"

"Seduce her. You won't have to know Spanish and you'll still pass!" _That is actually a good idea. _"How do you think I passed geography?"

"You _are_ a genius!" She hugged her friend.

After the glee club, she ran home to change into something a little bit sexier.

The door bell rang at the exact moment Santana finished preparing the material for Rachel's class. When the latina opened the door, she saw the brunette looking like student Britney in "Baby One More Time". The teacher was sure it was purposefull and that Rachel was up to something. But still the girl looked hot so Santana couldn't help but stare for a couple of minutes.

"May I come in?" Rachel's voice sounded sweet and innocent. That made Santana fell like the bad wolf about to eat little red riding hood.

"Sure." Rachel made her way to the table and Santana followed her.

"Vamos empezar. Hoy vamos a mejorar su comprensión de lectura." The girl looked confused to her teacher who couldn't help but giggle at its cuteness. "Let's start. Today we are going to improve your reading comprehension. Gosh! We really need to work on your Spanish."

"I'm sorry. Let's start."

Santana knew something was wrong. Rachel seemed really interested on her studies. Don't get her wrong, she was happy the girl was paying attention, but she knew it was too fast for the girl to be _this_ interested. It was also a miracle how the latina focused on the class when the student was wearing such a generous cleavage. _And those legs…_ She knew she shouldn't but she still caught herself looking through the glass table and over the thin fabric.

"No está perfecto, pero ya está mucho mejor." *It's not perfect, but is already much better.* Rachel smiled and then Santana noticed what the brunette was doing. She was deliberately seducing the teacher! Well, let's see how far she is willing to go for her grades. "Rachel."

"Sí, professora."

"You know that a good part of reading comprehension is vocabulary, right? And I happen to know a very fun of learning vocabulary." _Oh God, I am so going to hell. But it's gonna be totally worth it._ "Let's sit on the couch."

They sat and Rachel made sure to the most innocently sexy she could. Her plan was already working, she needed to keep it like that.

"So, it's kind of a game. I say a word in English and you say it in Spanish. If you get it wrong, you take a piece of clothing off. If you get it right, I take it off. Are you in?"

"Sure." Fuck, I gonna get naked in 2 seconds.

Santana started with some easy, which got her on her skirt and bra. So she started to get Rachel undressed. It didn't take much to get Rachel only on her lingerie. _Fuck._ That was all the latina thought when she saw that perfect tanned body.

The star noticed her teacher's look for her. _Great. Now is the time to do it._ She didn't even get a chance to try to persuade the woman, Santana already had her mouth glued on Rachel's, shoving her tongue inside and allowing her hand to explore the student's body. Rachel let moan out when Santana's fingers trace her bra line. The star unconsciously let go and allowed the woman to keep doing that. So the latina lowered her moth a bit kissing, licking, biting and sucking her student's neck, collar bone and boobs.

"Señorita Lopez…" Rachel moaned and the warmth the between both girls legs just grew.

It was when her own hands moved to under Santana's bra and started squeezing her boobs and nipples that Rachel realized what was going on.

"Stop. I can't do this. I-I have to go." So the brunette put her clothes on and ran home. In the way, hers and Santana's thought were the same. _What the hell just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

"So… How did it go?" Puck couldn't help.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You…Señorita Lopez… Hun?"

"Oh! That! Right. I don't really wanna talk about it."

"It was that bad?"

"Well, no. She was falling for it. Until she found a way to get me naked." Rachel stopped remembering the previous night.

"Whaaaaaat?" The boy's started glowing.

"Don't be such a guy! Anyway, when I was in my lingerie and about to get her to approve me in Spanish, she kissed me and take advantage of me before I could say anything."

"Take advantage… ?"

"You know, with her hands."

"Oh… That is hot. So? What did you do?"

"I ran away of course!" The girl said like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"What?" Puck almost shouted. "Now you ruined everything. You had to let her take you to bed. Or couch. Or any other place she feels like."

"What are you talking about, Noah? I'm not sleeping with her! It's unethical."

"How do you expect to get some without giving _some _in return?"

"Why didn't tell me that before?"

"I thought it was obvious!" The girl left snorting and trying to find away to fix this mess and still pass Spanish without having to sleeping with her teacher.

Glee Club came and it always got Rachel exited. After lunch she changed into her leather clothing for her performance. She had it the perfect song: _Satisfaction_. Rolling Stones. Covered by Adam Lambert.

When she arrived at the room, she saw Santana seated on the first role.

"Señorita Lopez? What are you doing here?"

"I invited her." Mr. Shue answered. "Since she asked me to challenge you, I thought she should see how you do."

"You what?"

"I'll explain later at my place." The woman calmly said.

"Let's start. Rachel, you clothing says you ready. You're up."

Rachel composed herself and started singing. She noticed the way her teacher was looking at her and flash backs from previous nights came to her mind. It was a miracle she was able to perform with all those sensations overwhelming her. But then it hit her: all she needed to do was keep seducing and pulling away for long enough. Then she would be out of there.

"Want a ride?" Santana stopped her car in front of her student. _Fuck, Berry. Why that much leather?_

"Yes. I would love that."

Rachel got it in the car and the latina drove to her house.

"Wait here. I'll get our material." The teacher went in an office and the brunette took the opportunity to get more seducible. When the woman were back in the living room Rachel were wearing only a corset with the leather pants and boots.

"Señorita Lopez, perdon."

"¿Por qué?" *Why?*

"Because I ran away. I guess I got scared. I've never been with a girl before." _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

"There is no need for an apology. We- I got out of control. And I'm sorry for that, it won't happen again."

"But I do want it to happen." _I'm definitely going to hell._

"What?"

"Yesterday. I want that. And…" She took a step forward touching the teacher's arm. "And I promiss I won't run away anymore."

Santana swallowed and Rachel's lips pressing hers. It didn't take for the star's tongue begins ravishing the other's mouth.

"Rachel."

"Shhh…"

The girl pushed the woman to the couch, straddled her and pressed her body against Santana's, whose hands where having way too much fun on the younger's ass. Rachel worked on getting the teacher of her shirt. As soon as she did it, her mouth dropped to the other's neck and collarbone, kissing, licking, biting and sucking, just like her teacher had _taught_ her. Dropping her mouth just a bit more she started doing to the boob outside the bra.

And Rachel's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh! Hi, mom!" _Really, mom? Did it have to be now?_ "I would love to, but I can't. Because I'm at a Spanish class. You know? And you're outside? Okay! I'll pack my stuff and go! Bye." The girl turned to the teacher. "I have to go. I'm really sorry." Rachel kissed Santana and parted picking up her stuff and fixing her hair.

After she greeted her mom and got in the car, she saw the woman standing next to her mom's window.

"Shelby."

"Santana! Thanks for helping my baby girl."

"Always a pleasure."

Shelby drove off as her daughter thought why she really felt so sorry she had to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out to be incredibly easy for Rachel to escape the making out without having to have sex with her teacher. Most of the times they were interrupted by Santana's phone, but Hiram and Leroy had their share in keeping their daughter pure. Not that they knew that.

It was even more incredible how frustrated the star would get after having to get out in the middle of their section. Well this shows I have to control my needs better. Santana wasn't very happy with the escapes either but at least she was relieved she haven't consummated a relationship with a student.

"Hola, profesora." Rachel got her teacher by surprise.

" Hola, Señorita Berry. You're early."

"It happens sometimes." The girl said with a naughty smile.

She put her stuff in her chair and made her way back to her teacher. Without thinking the girl just leaned and kissed the woman, who allowed it for a while but then remembered where they were.

"Rachel, stop." She said pulling away. "We're at school, someone can see us."

"Perdóname."

"Claro. I'm still impressed with all the improvement and change."

"Gracias. I have a good teacher." The students arrived, so the girl got back to her chair and Santana started the class.

The Spanish lessons were going very well now that Rachel was starting to actually understand what was happening. But today her head wasn't there. She mechanically repeated the words, while her mind was on the kiss that just happened. She had just leaned in and kissed Señorita Lopez. She was getting used to the sweet lady kisses (or however Brittany was called them), but she was used with her teacher making moves and she just going along with it. Not the other way around.

Am I starting to like this? Am I becoming a lesbian? Rachel wondered. What? No! This is ridiculous! I'm not a lesbian! I'm just unconsciously protecting my cover. After all, I have to seem interested.

The star barely heard the bell ringing. She packed her things and was almost out the door, when her teacher's voice stopped her.

"Rachel."

"Yes?" She turned back to the classroom

"Are you free this Friday?"

"What?"

"There is a Spanish movie festival this weekend and I thought it would be a good way to test your progress. Would you like to go?"

"Sure! I would love to go!" Rachel smiled and her eyes beamed. What? What is happening to me? What am I doing? Why am I so excited?

"Okay, so I'll pick you up at seven?"

"I'll be waiting." WHY ON EARTH AM I SO EXCITED?

Rachel smiled, then turned to the corridor and almost ran to meet in Puck in the cafeteria. She need help with this situation.

"Puck! Puck! We need to talk." Rachel almost fell over the boy.

"Okay, but sit down and eat first." The girl made a disdainful sound and her friend frowned, so she picked up his apple and took a bite.

"There. Now let's talk." He rolled his eyes.

"Shoot me."

"I'm going on a date with Señorita Lopez this Friday."

"What?" His eyes widened.

"And you are coming with me."

"Wow! Look, not that I don't appreciate a threesome, but…" Now it was Rachel's time for an eye roll.

"Oh, shut it! You are gonna be there to stop anything to from happening." She paused. "You are going to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"Haven't you two made out already? She won't fall for it."

"I'll figure something out and text you later." And then she left for the debating club with Puck's apple in hand.

xxxxx

"Rachel, baby, dinner is ready." Rachel looked to see Leroy sitting on her bed. "Honey, is there you wanna talk about?"

"Like what?" The brunette felt down her spine. _He knows._

"Anything… You just seem do off lately. You don't even know look like our little star anymore…" He frowned. "Are you still mad at us for the whole private lesson thing?"

"No… I was truly terrible at Spanish. Maybe that is why I've been so off. I've been putting an extra effort because of Spanish." She lied. No, not lied, acted.

"I'm glad to hear it. How are you and the teacher?"

"Now that I actually understand what she says, Señorita Lopez isn't so bad." Leroy knew that this his daughter way of saying she liked the teacher.

"I'm glad you two are getting on well." _We sure are getting __**it**__ on well…_ "Let's go have dinner before Hiram shows up here really mad at us."

"Yes, please!" Both father and daughter laughed and got out of bed.

Hiram was half up the stairs when they left the bedroom. He glared at his husband and daughter who made apologetic faces and just went to the table without really saying a word.

"Sweetie," Hiram broke the silence. "I heard there is a Spanish movie festival going on this weekend. I was thinking we could go. What do you say?"

"Ooh! That is a great idea! You should even invite you teacher, now that you two are getting along!"

"Actually, Señorita Lopez is taking me to it on Friday." Rachel tried to sound as casual as possible. "She said it's a good to test my progress or something."

"Oh! Both men said in an unison. "If she is taking you. How about I take you, Hiram?"

"I would love that, honey." Hiram kissed his husband and Rachel made a fake disgust face.

They finished their dinner in silence. After that, Rachel took dishes to kitchen do Leroy could wash them. She got back to her room, texted Puck the details for the festival and ran some scales before going to bed.

That night, Rachel went to sleep have her first erotic dream about Señorita Lopez.


	5. Extra: Rachel's Dream

The choir room was empty when Rachel entered. Since it wasn't the week's theme, she decided it was best to sing by herself. For the first time she felt nervous. Maybe it was be because there wasn't an audience. Or was there?

Santana arrived and sat on the first roll. The star was startled by the click of her teacher's heels, but she didn't say a word about her presence there. She sat at the piano, but decided she wanted to go with acapella, so she got back to her feet. She touched the piano with her fingers and started singing the first words.

_"__I've been really trying, baby_

_Trying to hold back this feeling"_

Now it was Santana's turn to get to her feet.

_"__But if you feel like I feel, baby_

_Then c'mon! Oh! C'mon!"_

Then Santana kissed her student in that way that drives Rachel insane. With her lips still glued to Rachel's, she sang:

_"__Let's get it on…_

_Ah! Baby, let's get it on…"_

Santana stuck her tongue on her student's mouth one more time and then she took her lips and tongue to Rachel's neck, her hands were strong and demanding on the girl's legs. Rachel gasped.

_"__We're all sensitive people_

_With so much to give…"_

Rachel was having trouble remembering the words to the song as her teacher had her mouth wrapped tightly around her right nipple (and switching) and hands massaging her inner thighs. Santana could feel the star's nails carved on back. She knew that would leave a mark, but she didn't care. The only important part of this was that Rachel was enjoying.

_"__There is nothing wrong with me_

_Loving you, baby… No, no…"_

After singing that line, the latina lifted her student and sat her on the piano. She lifted the girl's skirt and found no underwear on her way_. ¿Sin bragas, hun, Berry? (No panties, hun, Berry?)_ But she decided to keep on teasing a bit more.

_"__I ain't gonna worry_

_I ain't gonna push_

_I won't push you, baby"_

Rachel noticed the permission request on her teacher's eyes, so she nodded and sang:

_"__Do you know how sweet and_

_Wonderful life can be?_

_I'm asking you baby to get it on with me."_

The star barely managed to sing in between the moans. Santana gently stoked the girl's clit with her fingers. Not very long after, Santana slid her fingers into the girl and got her mouth to stroke her clit.

The rest of the song got lost somewhere on Rachel's head. The only thing the brunette was able to focus on was on how good that felt. How amazing was to be loved like this, to be touched like this. She couldn't stop wondering why she hadn't let go and allowed herself to feel this before.

And it was at that most that most intense moment, that Rachel woke up. It had all been just a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

_Friday. It's today_.

Rachel woke up but stayed in her bed in her bed, comptemplating that she is going on a date with her spanish teacher. _Yes_, Puck _would be_ there but she was pretty sure that he wouldn't be of much help. However, she still hope that his presence to control the teacher. And, if she was going to be very honest _(which she wasn't)_, she was hoping he would help her control herself.

She tried to move normally with her day. She took a shower, brushed her hair put on some clothing and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Hiram had made that vegetarian mushroom omelette she loved. After eating, she went back to her room brushed her teeth, grabbed her stuff and left for school.

The star was organizing and desperately trying not to think about the night ahead of her nor the dream she had. She was surely not going to admit that she had a _(super hot)_ sex dream about a teacher. She was most certainly not admitting the state she was when she woke up. The brunette focused instead on glee club: what was she going to sing, her performance in competitions and college auditions, her vocal training...

"Rachel!" She jumped at the voice screaming her name. "I'm talking to you."

"Sorry, I was distracted. What were you saying?"

"I noticed. I bet you were thinking about your threesome with Puck and your new _girlfriend_." Finn said that last part with extra disdain.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Puck told me every thing about your little threesome today." _What? Puck did what?_

"Finn." She gave him that look that implied she was concerned for his mental health. "I assure you I have no clue of what you are talking about. There is no-"

"You aren't going out with Puck and some other girl today?" He cut her off.

"I..." She searched for words. "What I do or who I do it with is not your business anymore. Not since you cheated on me with Quinn."

"Oh... That is it... That still bothers you."

"Of course it does. Now, I have to go to my class. Bye!" She closed her locker a little bit harder than she meant to and turned on her back to the boy and took a couple of steps.

"Is _this_ because of the Quinn thing?" She stopped.

"No, Finn." She said without turning to him. "_This_ is because I really like sex. You and your humongously overcompensating ego have absolutely nothing to with it." She walked way without looking at the angry tall boy behind her.

Classes passed by Rachel without her even noticing. At least the thoughts on her mind had changed. Now all she could think about was killing Noah Puckerman. _How dare he does that to me? I know could not trust him with that!_

* * *

By lunch time, the brunette was chasing the Jewish boy down. She finally found him sitting with the cheerleaders, hitting on Luisa, the latina part of the "Unholy Trinity".

"How dare you? You promised me!" Rachel grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and, of course, the scene got mean looks from the people close, especially from Luisa.

"This is not what it looks like." The boy tried to defend himself.

"Sure it's not." The latina scoffed.

"Rach?" He gave his friend a pleading look, who sighted.

"Sex is not the reason why I wanna kill him." The boy sighted in relief. "Not this time, at least."

"Rachel!"

"Now lets go, I still have to kill you." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the first empty place she could find.

They ended up under the bleachers. The short girl felt really annoyed that it took this long to find a place where she could murder him in private. But, now that they were there, she kept punching his stomach and chest.

"So... " He said after a while. "Are you just gonna punch me or are you gonna tell me what is going on?"

"I am so mad at you!" She clenched her teeth.

"I got that part. What for?"

"I can't believe you told _Finn_ about Señorita Lopez!" She finally stopped

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because he told me that you told you everything when he came to confront me about tonight."

"Did he say Señorita Lopez name?"

"No..."

"Well, then he probably knows nothing. I never said a name to him."

"What _did_ you say to him?"

"He asked to hang out tonight but I said that I was going to hang with you to help with some chick. No names, just yours. You know me, I don't kiss and tell."

"Well, your time with the girls here made a pretty convincing case for you to be the type _'I kiss, you tell'_."

"Hey!I've had affairs with teachers too, remember? I know how it works!" The girl sighted after hearing that.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. Are you still up for tonight?"

"Sure. But I still think you should give into her and score that grade already."

"Weird thing: I think I'm actually learning spanish. I guess these make out sessions with Señorita Lopez are truly working. Would would have guessed?"

"_Make out sessions?_" The boy mocked.

"Well, I would hardly call them classes!" The brunette defended herself.

"Alright, I'm going to meet you at 5pm at your place. Now, back to Luisa's good side again."

"Good luck with that. I'm gonna try to eat something before next class."  
With that, both teenagers parted their ways. Now that every thing was cleared with Noah, Rachel was back to the first problem: trying not to think about Señorita Lopez.

She decided on focus only what she was doing and since she didn't have any spanish lesson on Fridays, it should work. Well, it would have worked if it wasn't for Mr. Shue asking for the spanish song assignment. She told him she was working on it, researching songs and she was yet to decide which one to sing.

After glee club, Rachel went back home, did her homework and then started to get ready for the night. When she left the bathroom, she saw a dress in her bed that she hadn't noticed before, it had a note on top.

_Dear, Rach_  
_We thought this dress would look on you and it would look perfect for your date with Ms. Santana. Hope you like it._  
_Con cariño,_  
_Dad and Daddy Berry_

She took a look a the dress. It resembled the ones Quinn liked to wear. It was flowery and flow-y and really liked the fabric, it was soft and it felt good on her skin.  
She put on the dress, did and attempt to put on some make up and got to the living room just in time to hear her friend knocking on the door.

"Hi, No... Wow!" She was really surprised to see Puck in a polo shirt and some dark skinny jeans.

" I told my mom I was going out with you and she made me wear this."

"Well, thank her for me." She smiled and cleared the way allowing him into the house. "You smell nice. She made you put on perfume too?"

"No, that's because I met Luisa on the way here.

"Thank you for being careful with your clothes, then." The boy laughed and made an "at your disposal" gesture with his fingers. "Do you want to drink something while we wait?"

* * *

It didn't take long for the teacher to show up. When Rachel opened door, she felt her legs tremble. Santana was wearing a tight dress, that hugged and show off her curves just perfectly. It was the kind that she wore on a daily basis at school, but probably the knowledge that she was going out with all that was what made the short brunette's leg to shake. (Again, not that she was going to admit that.)

"Hola, Rachel." The latina smiled widely. "¿Estás lista?"

"Sí. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, but just because I really want a glass of water."

"Of course. You know the way, I'll grab that water."

Santana made her way to the couch but stopped at the sight of another of her students sitting there.

"Noah?"

"Whattup, teacher?" The boy smiled and went to the side to give the woman space to sit.

"What are you doing here?" She said sitting and failing to hide her discontent.

"Rachel invited me to go along to the movies."

"Oh." That was all she manage to let out.

The woman was surprised to see her female student standing there handing here the glass of water. She took it and placed it on her her mouth but didn't drink. She just stood there looking over at nothing in particular.

"He is coming too?" She asked turning her head to Rachel.

"Yes. Between school, glee club and the extra effort I'm having to put on spanish, I barely have time to see him. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Hm..." She nodded absent mindedly. "And you not seeing him is bad because?"

"Because he is my boyfriend." Rachel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sure, sure." She nodded again. "What about... ?"

"Our classes? Don't worry about it! He knows about it and he is absolutely okay with that."

"Oh... He is..." Santana drank the water slowly like the liquid somehow would be the magical key that would help her understand all that was going on. That didn't happen. "Well, alright, then. We should go or we won't make it in time."

"You're absolutely right! Come on, מותק" Rachel smiled and extended the boy her hand.

"Right after you, חמודה" The boy stood up, took his faked girlfriend's hand and nuzzled the top of her head.

Santana looked at that and for a moment she was she was gonna puke on the Berry's carpet.

* * *

They got the the film festival with some spare time, so Santana asked them to split up. Rachel and Puck went to buy popcorn and drinks, while Santana tried to get the surprise guest a ticket next to them. To be very honest she didn't really want to have him anywehere near. But considering how much she was getting involved with Rachel, it was probably best to have her boyfriend them keeping control of her.

She didn't find a ticket. Fine, she didn't exactly look for it. She wanted to have even more time alone with her favorite student. Was that so wrong?

_Yes, Santana. It's unethical and probably ilegal too._

"Santana?" She was brought back reality by the male voice calling her name.

"It is Ms. Lopez for you, Noah. Don't mix things up just because we're here." Both teens look at her severe face in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't find you a seat next to us. The movie is

kind of full."

Rachel felt shivers going through her spine. She just couldn't decide if it was because she was scared or turned on. Oh well, it wasn't like she was admitting to being turned on anyway.

They went to the queue that was forming in front the theater room. The didn't stand for very long, the doors were opened and they took their places. Rachel panicked when she noticed

Puck's sit was on the other side of the room.

_Oh my God! She didn't do it on purpose, right?_

_No... She seems to like making out with us but I don't think she would go that far. She is our teacher after all._

_You're right. And it is really crowded here. Maybe that really was the only sit left. I mean, Puck did come in the last minute._

_Yeah. Who would know this would be so crowded? Anyway I think she really did believe we are dating Puck._

_Sure. What is the movie we are watching?_

_I don't know. Ask her!_

"Hm... Señorita Lopez, what are we watching?"

"'Sin noticias de dios'. I think the name in English is 'Don't Tempt Me'."

"I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"It was out in 2001 and I've been wanting to see it for a while now. I hope it's okay."

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" Rachel smiled and Santana felt her heart warm.

_I am not falling in love with a student._

_I am not falling in love with a student._

_I am not falling in love with a student._

The lights went off and a few minutes later the trailers started. Rachel noticed it was spanish and that it didn't take much effort for her to understand what was being said. Rachel also took notice of the sounds surrounding her inside the room. People eating popcorn, zipping their drinks, a few talking... She could even hear people breathing. It calmed her down a bit.  
The movie started. The beginning confused Rachel. She heard french, Portuguese, English, but no spanish, despite the fact that all the actors were clearly Hispanic. But then spanish started and oddly it made the star feel more comfortable.

_Oh, wow..._

_Is that... ?_

_Penelope Cruz in the hottest waitress uniform we have ever seen? You can bet your singing ass it is._

_Are we... ?_

_Catch up, Rachel. Of course we are._

_Stop and get a grip!_

_I wanna get a grip of that ass..._

_Damn it, Barbara!_

_Oh, don't be such a prude, Rachel! You know you want it too._

So far, all she could understand is that heaven and hell were fighting for a not-so-good hispanic fighter that kinda reminded her of Finn. Why on earth would heaven and hell be fighting for a guy like that? At least, now the star's mind was off Cruz's ass. Well, her mind was off, her _lady parts_... not so much.  
The movie keeps going, now apparently there is this whole plot to get the Finn-fighter to heaven and the brunette isn't even sure if that is the best place for him. But oh well, apparently it's his soul that will save heaven or something.

Rachel was settling _feelings_ down, but then...

_Oh, fuck._

_Okay, I'll admit she is super hot in that suit._

Next thing we know, the star's hands were on her teacher's neck pulling her face close and... Well, I'd say passionately french kiss her but it was more like Rachel's mouth and toung were performing some sort of ritual to suck Santana's soul. Yep, that desperate.

"Rach..." She pushed the girl. "What about Puck?"

"I don't care."She whispered before pulling the latina back in.

Santana knew she should say that she cared that was not okay. But after all those classes, could she really say anything? Did she want to say anything?

At some point Rachel had a change of heart and stop whatever is it that she was doing and went back to watching the movie. And she stayed in that state until the movie ended. So, Santana just appreciated it.

After te movie, they went to a restaurant nearby to eat something. The first minutes was in complete awkward silence. Trying to break that, the latina woman started.

"So could you understand the movie?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Rachel said with a smile. "I mean, I didn't understand each and every word said, but I understood the the whole story. What about you, Puck?"

"Oh! Hm..." Santana cut the boy before he could speak. "No offense, but I meant that question to you Rachel. I know he understood the movie. He is a straight-A student in spanish."

"Señorita Lopez, no eras para hablar sobre eso." Puck made a fake offended face.

"You are a straight-A student in spanish? How come you never told me that?"

"I have a rep to keep." He said like it was obvious.

"You saw me failing and said nothing!"

"In my defense, you only told me about your spanish problem after she had already stepped in. Plus, you never really asked my help with spanish, you asked my help to get her off your ass."

"What?" Santana's chock was completely ignored.

"And having you as a tutor would do that!"

"I'm here! What are you two talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Señorita Lopez, but I'm sure you remember that in the beginning of our classes I didn't like you very much and that I didn't have to spend more time then I needed with you, right?"

"I do."

"So it shouldn't be too much of surprise that I..."

"Tried to get away from me?" Santana finished the sentence for her student.

"Yes." Rachel couldn't help feeling ashamed.

"Well, I'm a little hurt, but I understand. I hope that's all past now."

"It is." Rachel made sure her teacher knew how much she cared. "I'm really glad I got to know you."

Santana smiled and they continued eating in silence. It felt less awkward now.

"Can I just say that" it was Rachel who broke the silence now "if you make a movie in which you turn Penelope Cruz into a man, you're doing it wrong? Like go back and do it again."

"Agreed." Both boy and woman said in a unison.

* * *

Rachel was in her bedroom, changing into her pajamas when she heard her phone ring.

_You are such a lezbo. -P_

Before tonight, the star would have denied that on the spot, but now she wasn't so sure anymore.

_I am, aren't I? -R_

She waited for an answer.

_That Penelope Cruz talk didn't fool anyone. -P_

The brunette smiled but didn't regret any word she said. Penelope Cruz should never be turned into a guy.

_I regret nothing. -R_

She sent but a second later she was writhing again.

_You say that and you didn't even see what happened between me and Señorita Lopez at the movie. -R_

The answer came almost instantly, causing Rachel's eyes to roll.

_What did you two do? Did you finally score that grade? -P_

For the first time Rachel noticed she felt offended with the implication of her not passing Spanish by her own efforts.

_Nope and I'm not telling you. I'm going to bed. -R_

She put down her phone on the nightstand, turn off the light, turned to the side and laid down on her bed. She heard her phone buzzing, she knew it was Puck complaining about wanting to know, but she just closed her eyes and let dreams take her far away. That moment she was keeping to herself.

* * *

_**Dictionary time! (It's in he order it appeared in the story)**_

_**¿Estás lista? - Are you ready?**_

_**Sí. - Yes.**_

_**מותק - sweety/sweetie**_

**_חמודה_**_** \- cutey/cutie**_

_**Señorita Lopez, no eras para hablar sobre eso. - Ms. Lopez, you were not supposed to tell that.**_

_**I think that is it. if I forgot anything let me know in the comments.**_

**_A big shout out to kero616, for tipping me on the Hebrew endearments. Thank you very much!_**

_**For all of you interested in the movie, like Santana said, the name is "Sin Noticias de Dios" aka "Don't Temp Me" and I did find the movie with english subtitles on kickass torrent.**_

_**Sorry about earlier, ff has not collaborated in a while. But it's all fixed now. Also sorry I didn't post in a while, but this chapter is longer and I had to do some research on the movie they were watching. **_

_**For suggestions, requests, questions, collections, complaints, death threats or whatever else you want, here is my twitter: anagabivilhena**_

_**Love you all and don't forget to comment!**_

_**P.S.: I do mean what Rachel said about Penelope Cruz!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi! :)_

_-R_

_Hello!_

_-SL_

_How are you doing?_

_-R_

_I'm fine. How are you?_

_-SL_

_I'm fine. Hey, I was wondering something…_

_-R_

_What is it?_

_-SL_

_I know I'm getting better at Spanish and all, but… Could you give an extra assignment? My previous grades really sucked. :(_

_-R_

_I already did that._

_-SL_

_You did? When? Don't tell me it was the movies!_

_-R_

_No, it wasn't the movies. Remember I paired up with Mr. Shue and told you to sing a song in Spanish? That is your extra assignment._

_-SL_

_I'm getting graded for that?_

_-R_

_Yes._

_-SL_

_Great! I already scored an A+!_

_-R_

_I will be evaluating your Spanish, not your vocal abilities._

_-SL_

_Still, I'm confident that my vocal abilities will charm you into giving me an A+._

_-R_

_We'll see about that._

_-SL_

_On that note, what kind of music do you like?_

_-R_

_ I have pretty eclectic taste. Why?_

_-SL_

_Idk… I was trying to see if I could get some help into choosing a song._

_-R_

_Oh, I see. What kind of music do you like?_

_-SL_

_Broadway, mostly._

_-R_

_Yeah… I don't think Broadway has done an all-Spanish play. I'd be really flattered if they ever did that, though._

_-SL_

_When I make it there, I'll convince them to do one. But then, you'll have to come watch me and be on the first roll. ;)_

_-R_

_Of course, but I'll be on the first roll even if the performance is in English._

_-SL_

_Do you promise?_

_-R_

_Yes._

_-SL_

* * *

_Hi…_

_-R_

_Hello._

_-SL_

_Are we okay? I mean, is everything okay between us?_

_-R_

_Why wouldn't it be?_

_-SL_

_Idk. You seemed distant today on our private lesson, almost cold._

_-R_

_You mean because I haven't made out with you? Look, like Puckerman said, that was a mean to an end. You've improved a lot. I don't need to do that anymore. So I'm going back to a more… traditional way of teaching._

_-SL_

_Plus, now things between us are less likely to get confusing._

_-SL_

_Oh… I see._

_-R_

_Are you okay?_

_-SL_

_Yeah… I mean, I'm glad to know I've improved._

_-R_

_You have! And that is great. I'm really proud of you._

_-SL_

_Yeah… Thanks, Ms. S._

_-R_

_Español, por favor._

_-SL_

_Gracias, Señorita S._

_-R_

_Por nada, niña._

_-SL_

* * *

_Do you still need help with that song assignment?_

_-SL_

_Yes. Why?_

_-R_

_Well, I'm not sure if you like her. But back in the day, Christina Aguilera did a Spanish version of some her own songs._

_-SL_

_Really?_

_-R_

_Yes. One I really like is "Genio Atrapado". Which is the Spanish version of "Genie in a Bottle"._

_-SL_

_I quite like "Genie in a Bottle". I'll look it up._

_-R_

_You're right. The Spanish version is really good._

_-R_

_I told you. Oh, I just remembered: There is always Shakira. And Ricky Martin._

_-SL_

_They're good, but not really my style._

_-R_

_I see. I just thought it would help._

_-SL_

_It did. You did. Thanks._

_-R_

* * *

_¿Señorita S?_

_-R_

_Sí._

_-SL_

_Rachel?_

_-SL_

_Yes._

_-R_

_¿Que passa?_

_-SL_

_It's just… It's nothing._

_-R_

_Are you sure? You can tell me anything._

_-SL_

_Yeah… I know… Thanks, but it's fine. I'm fine._

_-R_

_If you say so._

_-SL_

_Before I forget, I won't be able to go to attend our class tomorrow._

_-R_

_Why?_

_-SL_

_I have to take my dad to the doctor since my other dad will be busy._

_-R_

_Oh! Is he ok?_

_-SL_

_Yes. It's just a routine exam, but the doctor recommended he had a company with him._

_-R_

_Oh… We can reschedule that class to next week than._

_-SL_

_Yeah… We'll talk in school._

_-R_

_Buenas noches, Rachel._

_-SL_

_Buenas noches, Señorita S._

_-R_

* * *

**_Hi, guys! I decided to do something different with this chapter. I hope you liked it._**

**_For suggestions, requests, questions, collections, complaints, death threats or whatever else you want, here is my twitter: anagabivilhena_**


	8. Author's Outflow

Guys,

For those of you who don't follow me on twitter. I have an important message: I'm putting all my stories on a type of hold. I've been battling depression and anxiety for a while and it's difficult. I hate to do this and I'm really sorry, but I need to take care of myself. Why did I say "a type of hold"? Because I don't think I'll be stopping completely, but it will probably take me a lot longer to write and post a chapter.

Again, I'm sorry. I hope you understand.

Love,

Juliette de Sade


End file.
